


Death doesn't lie

by Firesong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dumbledore, Conspiracy Theories, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firesong/pseuds/Firesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death doesn't lie. Someone's death can be a lie, though. Conspiracy theory told as one small conversation between Head Auror Potter and Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death doesn't lie

Forty years old Draco Malfoy looked less like a wannabe Lucius Malfoy and more like Narcissa how Harry remembered her back from his school years. He also had his own trademark sneer which hadn't changed all that much since those school years, either.

"Use your brain, Potter, if you have it. There is a reason it is called the 'Resurrection stone', not 'Show me some flimsy ghosts' stone."

"But I have seen the ghosts myself!"

"Haven't you heard what I've just told you, Potter? You didn't have the real Resurrection stone. I don't know what you saw. Some illusions, probably."

"But in the Biddle's story Cadmus wasn't able to bring his bride back for real, she was half-ghost and not fully here, either" - Harry had the story of Peverell brothers forever etched in his memory. It played a big part in his own death experience, after all.

"Potter..." Draco sighed. "First thing you need to know is that Death doesn't lie. He's the only creature it can be said about. Death never lies. If he said it is the stone to bring back the dead, then it is exactly what it does."

"But..."

"But. He didn't give instructions," the smirk was back. "Cadmus just didn't know how to use the stone properly."

"And you do?"

"And Dumbledore did. I... It was an accident, actually."

"Ok. I'm listening. How did you get the stone, again?"

"Dumbledore found it, back then, - I am sure you know this part, right? So, after he learned how to use it - do you doubt that modern time wizards know much more than a wizard who lived several centuries ago? - it was very neat to arrange for his own death... and return."

"So... who did it? Maybe I don't know anything about the stone, but you can't return yourself from the dead, right?"

"Right. He asked Snape to do it after everything ends. Dumbledore always trusted Severus. After all, Snape was under several vows to him. Good reason for trust, that."

"Only Snape died in the battle."

"Only Snape suspected he might die in the battle, so he trusted me the stone with the instructions, and ordered me to return him after everything ends."

"What, you had the stone? And Snape trusted you that much?"

"Yes, and no. I had a life debt to Snape - he basically saved my ass by killing Dumbledore. And him being under the Vow doesn't matter - a life saved still means a life debt. I didn't have an option to refuse to save his life... and besides, I was a conceited brat. Some words about how this task is too difficult for an ordinary wizard, and only a genius can do it, and how he doesn't have a genius at his disposal, just plain little me... and I was falling all over myself to prove I was able to do it."

"So, you've resurrected Snape after the battle?.."

"...and gave the stone to him, and he told me a bit then and there - I guess he was still hazy after his return, or he'd never let his tongue run like that. Anyway, he resurrected Dumbledore, and the latter in his turn resurrected Grindelwald. And as I came to understand, they just need to wait until everybody living who can recognize them is dead and they can have another go at conquering the world. Together, this time."

"But... Dumbledore couldn't have planned it like that! Yes, he was looking for the stone, but he couldn't know he would find it in time."

"What Dumbledore did or didn't know only he himself can tell. But, again, as I got it - initially he really looked for the stone to resurrect his sister. But when he found it he decided it may have other uses as well."

"But did he? Resurrect his sister?"

"How can I know, Potter? He doesn't exactly write me letters telling how his life goes."

"He didn't do it right away, though..."

"When? In the middle of the war? Right, the best time to bring a little girl from 19th century to meet a new world is when kids are dying..."

"You're right... So, what happened to Snape?"

"No idea. I haven't seen him since. He said he intends to be thoroughly dead for anybody who knows him," Draco sighed.

"Now, why should I believe all this, Malfoy? Do you have some proof, maybe? And why are you telling me all this? Now, and not back then, for example?"

"Right, as if you would have listened to me then, Potter. No, I don't have proof. I did some information digging... very cautiously. Only verbally, too, no paper trail. You may take it or leave it, as you wish. As for why, and why now... certain recent events - I am sure you know what I'm referring to - seem to hint that those two are tired of waiting and decided to help people who knew them with moving on. You are the Head Auror and in charge of the murder investigations, and as a concerned citizen who has some relevant information I came to you. As I've said, you may believe it or not, but I am getting the hell out of England - and Europe, - we're probably moving to the USA. But I am not totally callous, so I wanted someone in Britain to have this knowledge. Good luck living through the coming mess."


End file.
